Not the End of Me
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: Bella Swan, cousin of Peter Parker, heads to Forks to try to come to terms with the fate of Harry Osborn. One problem: Despite everything, she's still in love with him. But in Forks, there's strange things happening, and all of them surround the Cullens. Bella will need to draw on strength and power she did not realize she had to save the people of Forks, herself, and Harry. AU
1. Stupid and Conagious

**AN: So this is AU, obviously. While it takes place in the _Amazing Spider-Man_ movie-verse, the major change I'm making is that Gwen Stacy lives. Ships include Harry x Bella, Peter x MJ, and Gwen x Mike Newton. So this should be fun. **

* * *

Naturally, I wasn't very happy to be shipped off again. Mom told me I didn't have to go to Forks if I didn't want to- yeah, right. Just like New York this summer. I couldn't believe it- she wanted to send me away again despite all that happened. Despite the fact that I fell in love with a supervillain.

The sad thing was that Mom was one of the few people I confided to about my summer romance. Not that she cared that much. Because she was lonely when she wasn't traveling with Phill. I was sick of the fighting, of my needs never being met. After all, the therapy wasn't an ongoing thing, since teachers and minor league baseball players don't make that much money. And I was a tough girl, I was fine- right?

Some days, I wasn't sure what the answer was.

"Are you sure about this?" Mom asked as she parked the convertible in the airport parking lot. "I won't be upset if you change your mind-"

"I'm sure. I want to go, Mom." That lie had become easier to tell.

"If you're sure," she said with a smile and shrug. She got out of the car. "Let's get going, then."

"Thanks, Mom, for driving me here," I said. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem!" she replied cheerily as she donned her favorite straw hat.

We went through check-in and said our goodbyes before I'd crossed the point of no return.

"I love you, Bells," Mom had said. Her face grew serious for once. "Promise me that you'll be good?"

"I will," I said. "I love you, Mom."

"Try to stay away from boys," she said.

I just faked a smile, and then turned, and left.

* * *

Maybe I shouldn't have been so cold. I just was ready to move on with my life. I talked to my cousin, Peter, about this than I did Mom. Oh well. Whatever. I had plenty of time to agonize over how I could've done better on the plane ride. When I got off the plane, I tripped into a young woman with curly red hair. I tried to apologize, but she hissed at me like some sort of cat. Anyway, I got luggage and headed for my dad, who stood awkwardly and silently.

He just nodded at me as I approached, and started towards the car. I put my luggage in the back, and then got in the shotgun seat of the cop car. For the first ten minutes, it was silent. Then I decided I should start talking.

"Did you have a nice summer, Dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Not the greatest, but I got some great Spider-Man photos," I said.

"Really?" he frowned. "I don't want you getting close to any vigilantes."

"Dad, he saved New York," I said. "Single-handedly."

"Guys like that, they're taking the law into their own hands," he said. "They're violent, and they don't care about society's rules. That's clear. It's only a matter of time before somebody dies."

That was when I decided that telling Dad about any more of my summer was definitely off the table.

"Well, I found a great car for you," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Chevy pickup, bought it off of Billy Black, remember him?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It sounds really cool."

"It's from the sixties, and Jacob fixed it up," Dad continued. "Oh, and your motorcycle got here okay."

"Oh thank god," I said.

"I wish you didn't have it, though," Dad said. "Remember what I told you about how the motorcyclist always comes off badly? And remember how klutzy you are?"

I shrugged, folding my arms over my chest. "I'll only ride it on sunny days, Dad."

"That better be a promise."

"Cross my heart."

"Good." He relaxed a little, letting up on his grip on the steering wheel. "We're here."

I glanced out the window. Naturally, it was pouring. I pulled up my hood as preparation. Home sweet home. It was a small white suburban house. I stepped out and was assaulted by the rain. I hurried over to the trunk and pulled out my luggage. Dad helped me carry it into the house, and then I took it up the stairs to my room. I hadn't visited that room for three years.

I set my two suitcases, duffel bag, and backpack onto the bed that was decorated with old floral bedsheets from Grandma Swan and a quilt that had been made by her. I shut the door. It was just a ritual that made me feel better. I also put in my earbuds and listened to the Nirvana album that Phil had gotten for me for Christmas.

I first unpacked my clothes. Not much of my wardrobe came with me. Mom and I had to scavenge for appropriate winter clothes, especially since winter wasn't exactly a thing in Phoenix. But whatever. I re-folded everything before putting it into the wooden dresser with a tiny lamp on it, and lined my shoes up at the foot of it. I smiled, feeling just a little more in control of the situation.

Then came the duffel bag. All my hygiene stuff was in it, like my strawberry shampoo, perfume, and lotion from Bath and Body Works. I set that up in the bathroom I'd be sharing with Dad. My books were also in there. I placed them on the bedside table- my battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights,_ and _Romeo and Juliet_. I then grabbed my charging cable for my laptop, which I pulled out of my bright orange Jansport backpack, and plugged it in.

While I waited for the service to dial up, I locked my door, closed my blinds, and confronted the assortment I'd brought with me in the duffel bag. It was all in a folder that closed completely. Hand trembling, I pulled it out, and opened it.

Letters and photos spilled onto the quilt. I'd never let Dad see any of these. He had no idea that I'd dated Harry Osborn, the New Goblin. And I was going to keep it that way.


	2. Hello, How Low?

_I ran up the clock tower, pushing myself harder than I ever had before, and nearly tripped down a flight of stairs in the process. I had to get to Peter. I had to. Panting, I stood on top of the clock tower, and it was like everything had gone into slow motion. The face of the boy I loved had turned into that of a monster. Gwen Stacy hung over the clock tower._

 _I then heard the ticking of a bomb, and then-_

My eyes flew open to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I switched it off, heart racing. I sauntered over to my dresser and picked out my favorite t-shirt with the coconut and the swallow on it, a pair of jeans, a flannel button-down shirt, and a headband that MJ from New York sent me.

It was a quick shower, a comb through my frizzy dark brown hair, slipped my laptop into my backpack, and then down to breakfast. I found a box of pizza in the fridge and grabbed two slices. I then brewed some coffee, and sat at the breakfast table. Naturally, it was raining.

The Good Chief Swan said nothing as he grabbed a slice of pizza for himself, a mug of black coffee, and headed out the door without a word. I wondered if I should've said something- but decided against it. I filled up my own mug, mixing it with the milk in the fridge. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

I'd be a good forty-five minutes early, but that gave me more time to get my bearings. So I started up my old Chevy, and I was pleased. It was the sort of truck that would get in a crash and come out completely unscathed. Perfect.

I was used to driving my motorcycle to school as of my sixteenth birthday, but Charlie clearly wasn't letting that happen.

Forks High was a nice, small little place. I knew it would make me happy- it had no fence around it and was made of a bunch of small cottages connected by walkways- more like a village than a school. I pulled my hood up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and braced myself. Then I stepped out into the rainy morning.

The lady in the front office was nice. She gave me my schedule, locker number and combination, and a slip I needed all of my teachers to assign. I checked my schedule, and was pleased. I was in all honors classes, some APs (including Spanish) and the Drama class I really wanted.

I shuffled over to the cafeteria and set my laptop up. A girl with dirty-blond hair and a cute dress came over to me and sat down.

"Hey, I'm Jessica," she said, extending her bangle-filled hand. "Jessica Stanley. I've heard you're Chief Swan's daughter. Isabella, right?"

"I prefer Bella," I said, my cheeks blotching red. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's no problem," Jessica said with a casual wave of the hand. She peered onto my computer screen. "You got Spider-Man pics? No way!"

"I was in New York over the summer," I said casually.

"No way!" Jessica repeated. "Did you meet him?"

"Briefly."

"What's he like?" she asked.

"Well, you know, heroic and witty and very brave," I said, trying not to say too much. "A bit full of himself."

"Really?" Jessica seemed really into it. "That's so cool! My baby sister, she's got a huge Spider-Man crush. She even had a collage pasted to the door of her closet. Could you print me a copy for her? Pretty please?"

"You got it," I said, my face breaking into a smile. "What classes do you take?"

"Well, I'm in Journalism, and AP Spanish," she started. "I also take AP Bio, AP English, and AP Geo, and AP US History."

"I have a few of those classes," I admitted. "Not nearly as impressive as you."

She laughed good-naturedly. "I'm only tenth in our class. Angela's the real smart one, wait till you meet her- she's number one."

"Can't wait," I said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jessica asked. I handed it over, and briefly checked my email. Mom had gotten my "I made it safely" email. A warm feeling swelled in my heart upon seeing her name in my inbox. I missed her so much.

"Hey," Jessica said gently to get my attention. "Mind if I show you around to your classes? I'll even get you a place to sit at lunch!"

"Cool!" I said enthusiastically. "I'd like that."

It was an alright first day. Most of my classes dragged on, but I wasn't behind. In fact, Phoenix was a bit ahead. But that was alright- a nice bit of review for me! Jessica and her friends, Mike, Eric, Angela, and Lauren were so nice! I found myself right at home with them, able to laugh and joke. It made me forget the five past months for once.

But then they showed up. Five pale, incredibly beautiful teenagers. All were wearing designer clothes, had straight noses, angular hair, dark eyes, and deep purple bruises under their eyes. All moved with a strange, predatory grace. Three boys and two girls. The oldest-looking was bear of a man, broad shoulders and bulging muscles. The other two were muscular, but a more lithe type. Another had blond hair and carried himself like the JROTC kids back at Phoenix, and the final boy had metallic reddish bronze hair. The most beautiful girl was a blonde who had curves like Marilyn Monroe and short curls out of the roaring twenties, and she dressed like it too. The second girl was a pixie, practically drowning in fabric.

"They're the Cullens," Jessica whispered when she caught me staring. "The big one's Emmett. Linebacker on the football team. He's dating the blonde chick, Rosalie, and she's practically already won prom queen. Jasper's the uptight guy, he's in JRTOC and loves the Civil War like it's his grandma. He's dating the pixie, Alice. Then there's Edward. No girl's good enough for him."

"Wait, you said they're dating," I said. "Please tell me they're not siblings-"

"They're not," Jessica assured me. "The blondes are the Hales- the others are the Cullens. But they're all adopted by Dr. and Ms. Cullen."

"Thank god," I said.

"Hey, Edward's looking at you," Angela said, a conspiratorial smirk on her face. I looked, and my eyes met the pitch black ones of the bronze-haired boy. I couldn't read his expression, so I just turned around and ignored him.

"He's okay, I guess," I said. "But I technically have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Jessica and Angela cooed, exchanging a look. "Who's the guy?"

"Um, I met him in New York. You wouldn't know him. He got sent off somewhere, so it's barely a relationship, but I promised I'd wait," I said, absently tugging on my sleeves. I wanted to be honest, but also no girl wants to be known as the girlfriend of a guy in prison. Even if you still feel everything you once did for him.

* * *

So when Edward Cullen, upon sitting next to me in Bio pinched his nose and glared at me, I just tried my best to ignore him. I didn't like making people uncomfortable, and I smelled fine- maybe too much strawberry scent- yet he just glared at me like I killed his puppy. I was relieved when he left. Mike came over and talked to me, and soon I forgot that Edward even existed.

So all in all, a good day.


	3. Put Your Broken Heart in a Drawer

In the evening, Dad was a bit less standoffish. We had a sit-down dinner at his favorite restaurant, the Lodge. I remember ordering a pasta dish with some potatoes because when I tried to squirt ketchup on my potatoes, I almost splattered it on my favorite t-shirt.

"Careful there, Bells," Dad said, smiling affectionately.

"Will do," I replied.

"How was your first day?" Dad asked as he took a sip from the beer he ordered.

"Good," I said. "I met up with Jessica Stanley's group- such nice kids."

"Never had any trouble with them," Dad agreed. "Glad you found some good friends."

"Thanks," I said. I hesitated. "Hey Dad, do you know anything about the Cullens?"

"Never had any trouble with those kids either," Dad said, knitting his eyebrows together. "Some people are small-minded about them. They just don't like anything they don't understand."

"I see," I said.

"Why did you ask?" Dad asked.

"Just curious," I said.

* * *

When we got home, I checked my email again. One from Peter, which I immediately clicked on.

 _Hey Bella,_

 _How's the rain and clouds? Bet you wish you were back here in New York! It's a little lonely, without you, Harry, or Gwen. MJ's cool though. She's actually taken me for a ride on her motorcycle- crazy, huh? Anyway, this Spider-guy's been a little bit busy with some guy called the Rhino. But I'll get him soon enough._

 _Anyway, how are you? Did you get to Forks safely? I hope your dad didn't ask too many questions about New York!_

 _Welp, my Spidey-senses are tingling! Gotta go!_

 _Your neighborhood-friendly web-slinging cousin,_

 _Peter_

I smiled and began typing out a response.

 _Hey, Peter,_

 _It sucks. Hate the rain. But you've got snow, so I don't think I really wanna trade. Sorry to hear you're so lonely- at least MJ's keeping you company. Funny, because I've heard from Harry. Anyway, you better get on it, the people of NYC are counting on you!_

 _I've been better, but at least I've been able to take my mind off things. I got here safe and sound, and I've been able to keep Dad away from my folder of incriminating evidence, so it's all good._

 _How have you been? Tell me more about college! You're going to be a physicist for crying out loud! Be a good hero of New York!_

 _Your unfortunately mundane cousin,_

 _Bella_

I sat back and sighed, running a hand through my hair. I had to do a bit of reading for my homework, so I knew I had to get on it soon. I grabbed my earbuds and put on a Linkin Park playlist. I grabbed the textbook and began flipping through it. Once I was done, I kept the iPod playing, and sat in my rocking chair, watching the rain drip by. It was actually pretty calming. My mind began to wander. I guess I have a lot of things that cross my mind.

* * *

" _Aunt May, I'm going off to visit Gwen and Harry!" Peter called from the living room._

 _"Take Bella with you, she could use another face to see other then ours and Mary-Jane's," Aunt May said. Peter sighed, and I sighed right along with him. Nonetheless, I grabbed my backpack, laced up my sneakers, and headed out the door. I wanted to take my bike, but Peter won that argument. We took his beat-up car. It was a gorgeous day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and the sky was a perfect blue. The cliché perfect day._

 _We were taken into a parking garage, and then took an elevator up to the penthouse. I watched out the glass elevator at the many levels of research at Oscorp. It was incredible. I knew Gwen had to be through the roof working at a place like this. It was a nerdy girl's dream come true._

 _Then we arrived in the penthouse. It was dark with little sunlight coming through the entryway. Peter let himself in, and that's when I first met him._

 _"Hey, Pete," he said, grinning as he approached. He looked to me. "Who's this?"_

 _"My cousin, Bella Swan," Peter said. "She's staying in New York for the summer."_

 _"Hi," I said, giving a tiny wave._

 _"Nice to meet you, Bella," he said. "I'm Harry Osborn."_

God, I should've known.

* * *

Realizing it was ten, I shut off my iPod, and flopped onto my bed, just kicking off my shoes before diving into a deep sleep, this time free of Harry Osborn.

The next week, Edward Cullen was gone from school. I didn't understand what his problem was, but it was none of my business. I made friends, exchanged email, and began to feel more sure that it would be okay in Forks.


	4. I Need a Hero

Naturally, Edward Cullen returned after that first week. I took a deep breath before stepping into the Bio classroom. He turned to me, an eerie smile on his face.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella."

"That's me," I said. "Nice to meet you."

And that was all that was said until we were finished with our lab. I'd finished my write-up, and had pulled out my copy of Wuthering Heights.

"So, you came from Arizona?" Edward asked. "Must be a huge change."

"It is," I replied, not taking my eyes off my book.

"Why did you move?" he asked. "Especially if you don't like it here?"

"I wanted my mom to be happy with my stepdad," I said, looking up at him. I frowned. "Did you get contacts?"

"No," he said, looking confused.

"Because they're gold now," I said. "And they were black on Tuesday."

He blinked. "Uh, fluorescent lighting."

I just nodded, not believing him, and looked down at my book again.

"I take it you don't like your stepdad?" he said.

"No, but Phil plays baseball and travels a lot," I explained. "Mom wasn't happy staying at home with me. Plus Dad wanted to see me more," I said. "So here I am."

"I see," he said. "You must be very selfless."

I shrugged. "It's easy to be selfless for someone you love."

"You're an interesting girl, Bella," he said. "Very mysterious."

"Not really," I said. "My mom says I'm an open book."

 _That's what Harry liked about me. It was so easy to see that I didn't want his money, just him._

"On the contrary, I find you very hard to read," he said, a bit of frustration leaking into his voice. "And I'm pretty good at reading people."

I shrugged. "Maybe you aren't as good as you think."

"Maybe." Edward laughed.

The bell rang, and I shoved my book back in my backpack.

"Hey, Bella," Mike said. "Let's get going to P.E.!"

"See you later, Edward," I said, giving him a tiny wave. I looked to Mike. "He's more friendly today."

"Maybe because he realizes how lucky he is to be sitting next to you," Mike offered eagerly.

"I think he's a bit intrusive," I said. "It was clear I wanted to read, right?"

"Right as rain," Mike agreed. "Cullen's like that to everyone. At least he didn't act like you stabbed him with a pencil this time."

"Thank God," I said. "What are we doing in P.E.?"

"Volleyball."

I groaned.

* * *

The next morning, it was snowing. Heavily. I grabbed a Killer Rabbit t-shirt, a cardigan, and a flannel to layer under my rain jacket, and wore my motorcycle boots. They had better grip than my mud-splattered sneakers.

Dad had left early for the day, but I saw that the truck had snow chains applied. I felt a warm tear of gratitude slip down my cheek. I got in and drove over to the high school. I was half an hour early, so I stayed in my car, listening to my iPod, and I opened my wallet to the photo of him that I hid among other papers.

 _Why can't I hate you?_ I wondered. _You're a super villain now. Yet I can't. Neither can Peter._

I sighed, and put it away. I'd never really seen snow like this- the drops were much smaller than I expected. I stepped out, and was walking towards the back of the car when I looked up and saw Tyler Crowley's truck heading right for me. I didn't even have time to cry out, or think anything when I fell to the ground, hitting my head. I looked up to see Edward Cullen by my side.

I saw him remove his hand from the car, leaving a dent the size and shape of his hand in it. He muttered a string of curses as I sat up, pressing a hand to my head, and I switched off my iPod.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I answered. "I think. My head hurts."

"I'll bet," he said.

I could hear police and ambulance sirens.

"Bella? Where's Bella?" I heard Dad shout.

"I'm here!" I cried, terrified. Edward helped me to my feet as the ambulance people got Tyler out of his car. I waved to Dad. The rescue people came over and got me into a neck brace, and took me into the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride up front.

* * *

Once Dr. Cullen determined that I did not have a concussion, he told Edward to escort me out. Edward pulled me aside.

"Please keep this a secret, what you saw," he said.

"I deserve some answers," I retorted. "If I'm gonna be keeping your secrets."

"The story is that I was standing right next to you," he continued, ignoring what I'd said. "And I pulled you to safety."

"Why lie?" I hissed. "When you could be the Spider-Man of Forks?"

"I'm not a vigilante," Edward hissed. "Not anymore."

"I'll keep your secret, but I want answers," I demanded.

"Fine," he said. "In due time, Bella. In due time."

He then took me out to the waiting room. Jessica was there, and she leapt to her feet, embracing me.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she sobbed. "You must've been so scared!"

"I was," I admitted. "But I'm fine!"

"Thank God," Dad said. "Come on, I'll take you home. You deserve a day off."

"Thanks, Dad," I said with a smile. "Could we swing by the Lodge?"

He grinned. "Of course, Bells."

* * *

"Hey Bells, I forgot to grab the mail," Dad said as he parked the car next to my truck, which someone had helpfully retrieved. "Could you go get it?"

"Of course," I said. I jogged up to the mailbox. Three bills, a coupon magazine and-

I blanched. It was marked envelope from the Ravencroft Institute.

"Everything okay, Bells?" Dad asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"It's nothing," I lied, hiding the envelope in my jacket. "Just some of the coupons have shockingly good deals."

"I'll have to take a look then," Dad said. I handed him the bills and coupon magazine when we were inside, and I ran up the stairs, and locked the door behind me, dreading opening that envelope.


	5. Everybody Here Was Someone Else

The letter had been clearly screened the Ravencroft employees. I still wondered why he would send anything to me now. It had been seven months. I promised I'd wait. I still would. Stupid me.

 _Dear Bella_

 _I miss you. Can't say much, but I should see you in five more months. I'm getting better, at least, that's what they say. I'm sorry I ruined everything. I want to make it up to you. Even if you hate me. I wouldn't blame you if you did._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Short, simple, sweet, yet it had taken seven months. Why? And how did he know I'd moved to Forks? I checked the envelope. It had a stamp indicating it had been redirected from Phoenix, something I'd ignored in my haste.

Still, all I felt was relief. He still loved me. I still loved him. And maybe everything could be beautiful again. Or maybe I was a stupid, sappy lamb. Both was probably the truth. I wanted it to be beautiful again, not something to be ashamed of. I never wanted to feel so ashamed of who I loved. Yet I did. I hated my twisted emotions on the topic.

I'd wait, though. I'd probably wait forever, if he asked.

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. The emotions felt like they were tumbling around in my head. Then there was a knock at my bedroom door. I stashed the letter under my pillow and rose to me feet, opening the door to see Dad.

"Hey, Bells," Dad said. "I'm heading out to the station- they've got something big happening-stay safe, alright?"

"I will," I promised. "What happened?"

"I don't know yet," Dad said. "But it sounds like homicide."

"Be careful," I said.

"Wouldn't have gotten this far if I hadn't," Dad said with a smile. "Be good, Bella."

"Thanks." I shut the door as he walked away, and slid down it onto the floor. After a moment's contemplation, I decided to look through my scrapbook. I opened it to the last spread I created, based off of summer. The funny pictures I took with Peter in the suit were at the edges of each page, along with a pic of Gwen kissing his cheek, and totally out of context quotes written with a red calligraphy pen. Pictures of Harry and me were on the next spread, with a black paper with green ink spelling out half my feelings on him, including song lyrics. I glued the letter in, and smiled, satisfied.

Then the thought came to me- Edward Cullen was clearly like Peter in some way. But how? He was a superhero, that was certain. He saved my life. I flipped the page, and sketched with my pencil the eerie trees outside along the bottom border. Much like Harry, Edward made me feel confused. Then again, it wasn't always that way.

* * *

 _I sat in the guest bedroom, and stared out at the city skyline, wondering if I should've just gone over to MJ's house. Peter was busy with Gwen somewhere, and Aunt May demanded absolute silence because she was studying for her nursing degree. Unfortunately, MJ had already pulled out for the day on her bike, and I hadn't seen her return._

 _The landline began to ring. I grabbed it, not wanting to disturb Aunt May._

 _"Parker Residence, could you call back later, it's just-"_

 _"Bella?" I heard Harry say._

 _"Yeah, it's me," I said._

 _"Where's Peter?" he asked._

 _"Coney Island with Gwen, I think," I said, a strange disappointment rising in my chest. "He wanted to be alone for the day."_

 _"I see."_

 _The line was silent for a few moments, and I was about to hang up when he spoke again._

 _"Would you like to come over, Bella?" he asked._

 _"I don't have a car," I told him. "Or enough cash to take the subway all the way to Oscorp."_

 _"Bella, can you please wrap it up with your suitor?" Aunt May asked, sounding frustrated._

 _"How about I come there, then?" he asked._

 _"No!" I hissed. "Aunt May's studying- maybe you should call again later-"_

 _"I'll come down there and pick you up- sound good?" he asked._

 _"Good," I said quickly, trying to end the conversation before my aunt got angry._

 _"See you then."_

 _I quickly ended the call. "Sorry, Aunt May!"_

 _I then headed back into my room, and glanced at myself in the vanity mirror. **Might as well look nice for the CEO of Oscorp** , I thought. I pulled open the drawer and looked for a nicer shirt than my ratty coconut and swallow one. I hadn't really expected my cousin to be the best friend of CEOs, so I didn't bring that many nice things to wear. In fact, it was all jeans and t-shirts, with maybe one dress. And I didn't want to look too formal._

 _After a lot of digging, I found an olive green top with white embroidery on it. I put it on, with a black tank top underneath to keep it modest. I then grabbed a black headband and used it to push my hair back. I'd already run a comb through it that morning, but you wouldn't know it, with how frizzy it got from the heat._

 _I managed to clean up my sneakers a little bit, and I debated putting on makeup to add some color to my pasty face. I finally decided on strawberry lip gloss and had just smeared it across my colorless lips when the limo pulled up by the house._

 _I grabbed my purse, and practically ran down the stairs. As much as I didn't like to admit it while I was on the phone, I was excited that Harry wanted to hang out with **me** of all people._

 _"I'll be out for a few hours, Aunt May," I said, stopping in the doorway of the living room._

 _"Be safe out there, Bella," Aunt May said with a smile. "And enjoy your beau."_

 _"He's not my beau," I said, a blotchy blush rising to my cheeks. **At least I'll have a little color to my face now.**_

 _Aunt May just smiled and shook her head. I skipped out the door, and entered the limo, in a seat right next to Harry._

 _"Thanks for inviting me," I said as I clipped the seatbelt._

 _"No problem," he said, his blue eyes practically glowing. I had to admit, he looked kinda cute._

 _"Where are we going?" I asked._

 _"I was about to ask you that," he said._

 _I hesitated. "I've never been to the Central Park Zoo," I admitted._

 _"What? We'll need to fix that!" he declared. "We'd like to go to Central Park!"_

 _The chauffeur nodded, and began driving._

 _"So, Bella, how long are you going to be in New York?" he asked._

 _"The whole summer," I said._

 _"Sounds like fun," he said with a smile. Then that smile dropped. "You don't sound so happy about that."_

 _"Mom shipped me off because she wanted to travel with Phil, my step-dad," I confessed bitterly. "He plays minor-league baseball."_

 _"I understand what it's like to be shipped off," he said empathetically. He placed his twitching hand on top of my pale one. "I'll try to make this a better summer."_

 _"Thanks," I said, hyper-aware of the blush rising in my cheeks. I looked down to his hand to hide my expression. "Is your hand okay? You're shaking?"_

 _"I'm fine," he said, and he snatched it away, suddenly cold. "Just. . . Never mind that."_

 _"Oh. Sorry," I said. It was silent for a few minutes. Then I finally got the courage to speak again. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. I saw it on the news."_

 _"Don't be," he said bitterly. "He wasn't much of a father to me anyway."_

 _"That sucks," I said. "At least you've still got your mom."_

 _"She died in childbirth."_

 _"Oh, sorry," I repeated. "I didn't want to bring anything bad up. Shouldn't have asked."_

 _"You didn't know," he said. "Besides, I'd like to hear more about the amazing Bella Swan."_

 _I blushed. "There isn't much to tell. I'm the result of a shotgun wedding, and my mom ran off with me when I was a year old. I've lived in Phoenix ever since I was five, and I'm a good student, I guess. There's not anything amazing about me."_

 _"I find that hard to believe," he said. "Any hobbies?"_

 _"I like reading," I said. "Scrap booking. Photography. Comic books."_

 _"Sounds like you got a lot in common with Peter," he said._

 _"I guess," I shrugged. "I'm not nearly as smart as he is. I have to work to get the grades that he does. But what is it you do?"_

 _"For fun?" he asked. "Well, science research, right now."_

 _"Really?" I asked. "Is that all?"_

 _"I haven't really had much time for other things," he admitted._

 _"Oh," I said. "I hope I'm not wasting your time."_

 _"I don't let girls waste my time," he said with a smile._

* * *

That was the first time that I'd really gotten to know Harry. It's still a sweet memory. We'd had a great time at the zoo, taking pictures and the what-not. I still have a plush polar bear and the ticket stubs.

When I looked back at the scrapbook page, I realized that I'd drawn a pair of coal-black eyes- Edward Cullen's eyes. I closed the scrapbook and set it on my desk. I pulled out my camera to get some pictures for the new spread I was going to make based off my new home. That's when the landline on the wall rang.

"This is the Swan residence," I said, sitting back in the rolling chair near my desk.

"Hey, Bella!" Jessica cried. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, Jess- you?" I asked.

"Good, glad to hear that you're okay," Jessica said. "I'm taking a group of friends up to La Push on Saturday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah," I said. "Should I bring a swimsuit?"

"Probably not, a bit too cold," she said. "We're just gonna have a campfire, hang out with some kids on the Rez."

"Sounds like fun," I agreed. "I'll be there."

"Great. See ya in school tomorrow, Bella!" she said eagerly. Then she hung up.


	6. Dancing With the Dark

The next day I approached Edward in the cafeteria. "Are you going to give me any answers?" I demanded.

"No," he said.

"You promised," I whined.

He shook his head.

"No radioactive spiders, then?" I asked in a whisper. He stared at me like I was the weird one.

"No. Look, I'm not the hero you think I am," he said. "What if I'm the bad guy?"

"I've dated the bad guy," I said, meeting his golden eyes, unafraid.

"I'm not talking about some bad boy from Phoenix who thinks he's too cool," Edward said, his eyes glimmering dangerously. "I'm talking about deadly trouble."

I picked up an apple casually. "And I'm saying that I know what I'm getting into with bad guys."

"You can't understand, Bella," he said. "I'm sorry. This works better if we aren't friends."

"I bet you regret saving my life," I said spitefully, before walking away.

* * *

Before I headed out on Saturday morning, I saw Dad watching the news.

"Spider-Man does it again!" the reporter said. "The infamous web-slinger of New York has defeated a man who has called himself 'The Rhino' because of his fighting machine that he uses to fight crime. Here's the live footage-"

"Hmph," Dad said as he changed the channel to ESPN. "They're just encouraging that vigilante. Gonna have twenty of them running around soon, idiots who don't know what they're doing."

"I doubt it, Dad," I said. "He's been active for like, two years, and everything's been fine since then."

"No, the city's been abounding with crazies," Dad said. "That lizard doctor, the Goblin guys, the electric one, and others. All of them popped up, almost as if because the vigilante showed up."

"But what if they showed up anyway?" I asked, thinking of Harry's transformation. "What if-"

"Don't tell me that you've fallen for this Spider guy," Dad said, eyes wide.

"No," I said. "I just think the world needs all the heroes it can get."

"Then he can join the cops," Dad said gruffly. "Look, Bella, bad boys can land you in bad places."

"Believe me, I know," I said. "Anyway, I'm going to La Push for a few hours with Jessica. They should be here any minute."

The universe had great timing and there came a honk from Mike Newton's minivan.

"Bye Dad! I'll make a cod stew when you get back!" I said as I dashed out the door. Thank goodness! The minivan door slid open for me, and I hopped in beside Lauren Mallory.

"Hello," I said, trying to be friendly.

"Hi," she said grumpily.

I stayed silent until Mike Newton put on the radio and suddenly everyone was belting out the lyrics.

* * *

"Hey, Bella?"

I turned to see one of the teens from the Rez, about fourteen or fifteen years old.

"Jake?"

"Yep," he said. "I fixed up that old Chevy for you."

"It runs great," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said with a grin. "It's great to see you."

Lauren gave me a jealous glare, then smirked. "It's too bad the Cullens couldn't come out. Especially since that Edward has such a thing for you, Bella. Didn't you think to invite your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested.

"Wait, Dr. Cullen's family?" Jacob asked. "They don't come here."

Lauren, clearly upset that whatever plan she had didn't work, she went back to flirting with Tyler Crowley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I whispered to Jacob.

"Walk with me," he said.

I obliged, and he began speaking again. "You like ghost stories, Bella?"

"I guess."

"Well, our tribe has some good legends. Like that we survived the Great Flood by tying our canoes to tree-tops. And that we're descended from the Wolves- and we can take their form still," Jacob began.

"What does this have to do with the Cullens?" I asked.

"I'm getting there," he said. "The natural enemies of the Wolves, werewolves I guess are what you'd call them, are the Cold Ones. The Cold Ones are super-strong, super-fast, pale, immortal, and drink blood. It's said that my grandfather met some, fifty years ago, met some. They weren't like other Cold Ones. They fed on animal blood instead of human blood. So my grandfather struck a treaty, and they lived here."

"So, are the Cullens their descendants?" I predicted.

"No," he said. "They are the same ones. At least, that's what the elders like to say."

"Wow," I said.

"But it's just a story," Jacob said hastily, looking around paranoidly. "Promise me you won't tell anyone I told you, okay?'

"I promise," I assured him. "Let's get back, before Lauren gets any ideas."

He smirked. "What, am I not hot enough?"

"I have a boyfriend," I reminded him patiently.

His eyes widened. "I thought-"

"That I was lying?" I said bitterly. "Nope, I do. It's long-distance."

"Really?" Jacob asked. "What's his name?"

"I really don't want to talk about this," I said.

"I knew it, you were lying," Jacob said.

"I'm not, I just think it's better to keep it private-"

"Liar," he said in sing-song.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell my dad," I said. "His name is Harry."

"Harry who?" Jacob asked.

"Osborn."

"You're a good storyteller, Bella, maybe you should write this down," he said.

I reluctantly took the photo out of my wallet and handed it to him. His eyes grew wider. He then handed it back to me. I tried to avoid his gaze as I returned my photo to my wallet.

"So you've dated crazy," he said in awe.

"Please don't tell Charlie," I pleaded. "We already disagree on Spider-Man. I don't need him finding out I'm dating a super-villain."

"You're still with him?" Jacob asked. "Isn't he in prison?"

"He'll be out this June," I said.

"How long are you gonna hide this?" he asked.

"Until graduation, if I can," I said. "Probably until the summer, when I ask to go to New York again."

"I'll keep your secret, Bella," he said. "But be careful. A guy like that. . . He could hurt you."

"I know. Believe me, I know," I said.

"Hey, Bella, we're about to leave," Jessica said, bouncing up to me.

"We just got here," I protested.

"The winds are getting really strong," Jessica said. "My mom wants me home within the hour. So we gotta go."

I turned around. "Thanks Jake, for a good time."

"No problem. We should talk more."

I turned back to Jessica.

"Hey, we were shopping for dresses for the school dance," Jessica said.

"I don't think I'll be dancing," I admitted.

"Well, you could still check out some dresses," Jessica reminded me.

"I'm up for it," I said. "I just have to run it by Charlie."

"Great," she said, beaming.

On the car ride home, all I could think about was the last time I danced.

* * *

 _I was taking photos of the sun setting over Queens when the phone rang. I leapt up to get it._

 _"Parker Residence," I said._

 _"Hey, Bella," Harry said._

 _"Hey, Harry," I replied. "Do you want to talk to Peter, because he's here-"_

 _"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," he said. "I was thinking about watching a movie up in the penthouse, if you're up for it."_

 _"Sounds like fun," I admitted. "I think I can spare some change-"_

 _"Don't worry about it- I'll have my chauffeur pick you up," Harry said. "He'll pick you up at eight, sound good?"_

 _"I'll have to ask Aunt May," I said. I covered the receiver with one hand. "AUNT MAY! CAN I HANG OUT AT HARRY'S PENTHOUSE TONIGHT?"_

 _"JUST BE BACK BY ONE!" Aunt May yelled back._

 _"That's a yes."_

 _There was a laugh on the end of the line. "Alright. I'll see you then."_

 _There was a click at the other end. I put down the landline and headed into my bedroom. It was time to wear the one dress I'd brought. It was a black floral sundress- sleeveless with a ruffled neckline. I threw it on with my boots, since my sneakers were muddy, but my boots still looked nice. I ran a comb through my hair and held it back with a headband, and tried to style it to look curly. I then pulled out the cheap makeup palette I bought after our first date. I wanted to put more color in my face._

 _Then I paced about the room, fretting about what I'd do or say, and the thought had about driven me mad by the time the limo arrived in front of the house. I snatched my purse off the dresser before running out, and into the limo. Then it was waiting, and worrying. It was a relief when I finally stepped into the glass elevator and was jetting up towards the penthouse._

 _Then I walked into the entryway, just as Harry was descending the stairs._

 _"Hello, Bella," he said, a smile spreading across his face._

 _"Harry," I said, trying to hide my blotchy blush. "Thanks for having me over."_

 _"It's not a problem," he said, taking my hand. "We're alone- I hope that doesn't bother you."_

 _"It doesn't."_

 _In fact, it was rather exciting. I was sixteen, alone with a male model billionaire that happened to be my cousin's best friend. I got to be the bad girl for once. I ignored the twitching of his hand as we continued into the glass-covered penthouse._

 _"Whoa," I said, stopping dead in my tracks at the sun setting over the skyline. I fished for my camera in my purse and took a picture._

 _"You think that's cool, wait till you see it all lit up," Harry said appreciatively._

 _"I bet it's beautiful," I said, trying to imagine._

 _"I thought you were used to cities, living in Phoenix," he mused._

 _"It was more of suburban Phoenix," I explained. "Besides, nothing beats New York City."_

 _"I can agree with that."_

 _We just stared for a moment, when music began to play. He began to dance awkwardly, and extended his hand to me._

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Why not?"'_

 _"I have two left feet," I informed him._

 _"I'm not exactly a winner myself," he said. "And nobody but me will see it. You're the only one here."_

 _I took his hand, and suddenly we were dancing. I stepped on his foot at least seven times, but he didn't seem to mind too much. In fact, I think we almost kissed, except the phone rang._

 _"Sorry," he said. "Let me turn that off."_

 _While he did, I took a seat on the couch to catch my breath._

* * *

"Bella?"

I jumped, having been startled out of my reverie.

"We're at your house," Mike said.

"Oh, thanks," I said. Eager to escape mortification, I slipped out of the car without another word.


	7. Lights Out, Less Dangerous

It was Tuesday night when we went out. Jessica picked us up, and we talked about the dances and potential dates.

"It's too bad your mystery boyfriend doesn't come here," Lauren said. "Then he could tell the boys to step off of you."

I blushed. "Meeting him would definitely be effective."

"Why?" Jessica asked. "Is he big or something?"

"More like he knows how to get what he wants done," I said, trying to keep it vague but honest.

"Why don't you just have the guys meet him then?" Lauren asked accusingly.

"He really just can't come for a while," I insisted.

"Really?" Lauren quirked an eyebrow. "How long."

I decided to be completely honest. "Five months."

"Specific, there," Lauren said. "Are you sure?"

"About what?" I asked, frustration creeping into my tone.

"About this mystery boyfriend," Lauren said. "You've never shown us a picture, or told us his name, or anything about this guy that isn't really vague. And you don't reject the guys nearly enough for it to be true-"

"That's enough!" Jessica barked. "It's none of our business, Lauren."

"Thank you!"

Angela turned up the radio.

* * *

In the dress shop, I helped run about and fetch the dresses and match up accessories. It kept me busy. While in there, I saw a pretty powder blue lace dress. Angela saw me eyeing it and smiled.

"Try it on," she urged. "We're here."

"We're here for you," I protested.

"Oh, come on," Jessica said good-naturedly. "What's your size?"

"Ten."

She grabbed it off the rack and thrust it into my arms. "Try it on."

I obeyed and stepped into the dressing room to try it on. I admit, it actually made me look like a princess. I almost tripped on the hem stepping out to show it off, but Angela gave me a slow clap, Lauren and Jessica quickly joining in. In a moment of giddiness, I spun around. The skirt billowed out, really pretty and everything.

"I'm not getting it," I said after I changed back. "I don't plan on going to prom, so-"

"But Prom's in five months," Lauren said, her cornflower-blue eyes all too wide and innocent. "Your boyfriend could come."

"He's two years older than me," I said flatly. "I don't think administration would like that much."

"Excuses," I thought I heard Lauren mutter. I hung the dress back up, and helped the girls check out and move their goodies into the car. When I came back into the store with Jessica's car keys, they were gone. I started wandering down the streets of Port Angeles, trying to look for them, when I wandered down the wrong alley.

That's when some strangers emerged from the shadows. I began to run, but when I turned the corner, they were there, waiting for me, and when I turned around, they were there. The youngest, a girl of about my age, approached, and I saw her glaring red eyes. I gasped, and raised my hands to shield my face when-

I heard a strange sound and saw an indigo ball of energy surround me, and the girl bounced off of it. I heard a car coming and dived out of the way, scraping my exposed arm on the pavement. I leapt to my feet as the car door swung open. Edward Cullen was driving it.

"Get in!" he yelled.

I jumped in and slammed the door shut. I buckled the seatbelt as he almost ran over the attackers, and started driving back to the dress shop.

"Where are the others?" he demanded.

"The others?" I asked. "I don't know- wait, are you stalking me?"

He didn't answer the question. "You don't know how much danger you were in."

"I think I was handling it just fine," I said, thinking of the indigo energy field.

"I could hear what they were thinking, the boy would have thrown fire at you next," Edward said.

"And that shield would have probably shown up again," I said. "I would've been fine, Edward."

He sighed as he pulled into a parking space. "The girls are coming now."

I stepped out of the car and handed a panicked Jessica her keys.

"You never showed up at the restaurant- we were getting worried about you," she chided.

"I didn't know where you went," I said with a frown.

"I thought Lauren told you."

"Oops, I must've forgotten," Lauren said, looking the picture of innocence.

"It's okay," I said. "Let's just get-"

"If you ladies don't mind, I'd like to take Bella to dinner," Edward said, sounding obnoxiously suave and arrogant.

"I'm not hungry," I said, then frowned at how petulantly childlike I sounded.

"You're in shock," Edward said. "Come on, Bella."

"Just let me grab my jacket," I said.

He frowned, but allowed me to do so. I then reluctantly joined him in his car. It was cold in the car, and silent.

"How are you stalking me?" I asked. "Also, why?"

"I can read minds," he said. "I've been reading your friends' minds, and because you're the only exception."

"Only exception to what?" I demanded frustratedly.

"To the mind-reading."

"Of course I am," I muttered.

* * *

Once in the restaurant, I got a Coke and began to feel that fear, that stress. I hugged my jacket closer around me. It used to be Harry's, so it was a little big, but it still reeked of his cologne, even after all these months.

"What are you, Edward?" I asked. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he said.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I clarified.

He hesitated. "A long time."

"And what are you?" I repeated.

The waitress bounced in, interrupting our conversation.

"What are we having this evening?" she asked cheerfully.

"The ravioli, please," I said.

"Coming right up," she said. "Anything for you?"

"Another Coke, please?" he asked, dazzling her.

He waited until she walked away. "How much do you know?"

"I know the Quilquete legends," I said. "Are the true?"

A smile crept up his face. It wasn't a pleasant expression. "They deserve more credit. As do you, for figuring it out."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You fascinate me, Bella," he continued. "I haven't known anyone like you in all my years-"

I put my hand up. "You should know something."

He frowned, confused. "What?"

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

His frown grew deeper. "Everyone thinks it's a lie. . . So I did too. Who's the lucky man?"

"Harry Osborn," I said, a smirk growing across my face.

His jaw dropped, and his golden eyes widened. "You're the girl from the news, the other girl that Spider-Man saved on that clock tower!"

I sipped my Coke in satisfaction. "In the flesh and blood."

He then became like stone. "I wish I'd known."

"You never asked. And I don't want people knowing," I said with a shrug.

"You meant it when you said you'd been with the bad guy," Edward continued. He shook his head.

Then the waitress returned with the ravioli. The car ride back was silent.


	8. Born Sick

Immortality. Something Harry would have wanted, at any cost. I remembered learning the truth.

" _Hey, Harry," I said, standing in the doorway of his office. His assistant, Felicia, had taken me there. He looked up from his desk, startled and began closing files in a panic. "Is everything alright?"_

 _He was silent, and took a small cube into his pocket. I noticed a strange blemish on his neck._

 _"Harry, are you alright?" I repeated. I heard no response, so I approached cautiously. "What's wrong? I can't help you-"_

 _"No one can!" he yelled. "Or at least, the one person who can won't!"_

 _"What are you talking about?" I demanded, my voice rising to a shriek. "Help me out here- what's going on?"_

 _He turned away, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. I realized that he was crying and his hands were twitching violently._

 _"Harry," I repeated gently. "What's going on?"_

 _He took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sick, Bella. Retroviral Hypodisplasia. I'm going to die like my father did, unless I do something."_

 _"I'm so sorry," I said. "I can't imagine- but Harry, you're barely eighteen. Your dad lived pretty long, didn't he? You've got tons of money and research, surely you can-"_

 _"The only leads to permanent cures out there are the radioactive spiders and Spider-Man," Harry explained bitterly. "And Spider-Man refused to help."_

 _"I see," I said, thinking of what I was going to say to Peter. "So, research more about the spiders!"_

 _"I can't," he said. "The spiders were all killed."_

 _"What? Why?" I asked._

 _"Something about investor concerns," he said. "Doesn't matter anymore."_

 _"I'm so sorry," I repeated. "Do you want me to go?"_

 _He turned around, those eyes pleading with me. "No."_

 _"Then I won't."_

 _I embraced him._

The vampires could be the key. But it would have a great cost- maybe. He could just drink animal blood, right? And then everything could be fine. Right?

* * *

Naturally, Jessica wanted to know all about my "date" and I had to remind her that I was very much taken. I found Cullen at lunch. I needed more information- for Harry.

"So. What does it take to become one of you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that," he said. "Not from me. But I was thinking of introducing you to my family on Sunday."

"Why? I'm not your girlfriend," I reminded him.

"That's why."

"Alright then," I said. "Should be interesting. Anything I should know before I go hang out with vampires?"

"Some of my family doesn't like that I told you," he said simply. I turned my head to see said family glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

"They can get over it." I informed him coldly.

* * *

When I got home, I got an email from Peter. I clicked it open, curious.

 _Bella,_

 _Things are finally settling down in New York. I got the Rhino, and so far Oscorps hasn't thrown anything else at us. But Gwen decided to end it. She said she couldn't handle a long-distance relationship. I don't even know why I'm talking to you, but God, I did everything to save her, and then she dumps me._

 _What should I do now?_

 _Peter_

I sighed. I wasn't exactly the best person for relationship advice. But then I remembered MJ's little confession to me.

 _Peter,_

 _First of all, congrats on the Rhino. Sorry to hear about your breakup. I think you should distance yourself. If you feel up to dating again, I'd ask the girl next door out._

 _Bella_

I hit send, satisfied in having done cousinly and friendly duty. Then I planned for the Sunday I would hang out with vampires.


	9. I Knew You Were Trouble

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, so I took my motorcycle out for a ride through the back roads, under a canopy of trees. I felt true peace for the first time in the past three weeks. I'd forgotten how much I liked driving my bike- it made me feel like I was flying, and like I was invincible.

When I got back home, Charlie was up, staring at my bike in the driveway with quiet fury.

"I really wish you never learned to ride that thing," he said before taking a sip into his coffee.

"I've only ridden it on sunny days, like I promised, Dad," I reminded him.

"Still dangerous," he said.

I shrugged. "I'm careful."

"Others aren't- that's what I'm worried about," he said. "I'm going fishing with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black- I'll be back later."

"Okay," I said.

So I did my laundry for most of the day, and re-read Emma between folding and starting new loads. I think I had a granola bar somewhere between all of that. I noticed, however, as I sat by the living room, that there was a strange car that had driven by our house three times. It was sleek, and elegant, and a suave dark green. I wondered if it belonged to the Cullens briefly before it rolled away from the block again.

I rolled over and behind the couch, out of the view of the window and grabbed the landline phone. With shaky hands, I called the police station.

"Hello, you have called the Forks Police Department," a woman's voice said. "How can I help you?"

"Hi. This is Bella Swan from the Swan residence and I noticed a car drive by three times, it's a strange car, and I'm a minor home alone and do not feel safe," I said. "Could you please send someone to check it out?"

"Bella? Where's Charlie?" the woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Out fishing on the Rez," I whispered.

"I'm sending a dispatch," the woman said. "Call again if the guy passes by a third time. They'll be there soon."

"Thanks," I said as she hung up. The car passed a fourth time, but by that point a police car had shown up, and the officer scared the guy off. The officer asked a few questions and noted the car and its license plate as somebody to watch out for. I thanked the officer for his time and waited for Dad to get home.

Billy Black had dropped him off within the hour.

"I heard that there was some strange car staking out the house," Billy said. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Me too," I said. "Thank you for taking Dad home so quickly."

"Not a problem," Billy assured me. "I want my best friend's daughter to feel safe. I know what that's like."

"How is Jake?" I asked.

"Won't stop talking about you," Billy chuckled. "Boy's infatuated."

"How funny," I said. "I told him I wasn't interested."

"Oh, he knows that." He smiled, but then frowned. "He told me you asked about the Cullens."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, sir," I assured him.

"You better be," he said solemnly.

Charlie was furious about the stalker, and had given me a loaded gun in my bedroom as well as an extra pepper spray for my purse.

* * *

The next morning, after Charlie had driven off to fish again, I showered and got ready for my meeting with the vampires. I wore a blue blouse with white embroidery on it and a white skirt that went to my knees with the sneakers and tights underneath. Not the most sophisticated combination but it was what I had. I grabbed my purse and my yellow raincoat, and left the house to get in the shotgun seat of the silver Volvo waiting for me.

Edward gave me an eerie smile as I buckled up. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," I said. "Who doesn't want to go meet a bunch of vampires and convince them that you're not dating their son?"

He laughed as he pulled out. He played piano music from a CD, like Clair de Lune, and took me deeper and deeper into the woods of Washington. I had to admit, the forests did have something beautiful to add to the scenery. Then he pulled into a long driveway.

The house in the meadow was modern, with glass and light filling the meadow. I was excited. Edward unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door for me, like I was a child, and then he escorted me inside.

Sitting on beige and white furniture was a host of pale pretty people. Dr. Cullen was among them, as well as the Hales and the Cullens. But also among them were the four red-eyed vampires I met in Port Angeles, plus at least eight other red-eyed ones, and three beautiful blond sisters.

They all stared at me with eerily fake smiles. The red-eyed ones viewed me with what could only be hunger.

"What's going on?" I demanded, my heart pounding against my chest.

"We are the Olympic Coven," Dr. Cullen began. "An Alliance of all other Covens. The Romanians, the Egyptians, the Irish, the Amazonians, the Denalis, and the nomads of the South. We are to challenge the Volturi in one week- to bring back the old days. And they cannot have another reason to suspect us. Humans finding out about us is against their laws- and if they find out, they will not give us the opportunity we need to strike."

"The old days?" I asked, trying to stall.

The olive-skinned vampire man with red eyes smiled reminiscently. "When we were gods, and the humans bowed in their proper place!"

"So you're going to kill me now?" I asked, trying to sound as bored as possible.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, but before he could touch me that indigo energy field repelled him five feet. I stared at my hands, amazed, and caught off-guard when Jasper tried to grab my wrist. He bounced back, and hissed like he was a cat.

I backed away, and realized that despite my powers, I still might not be able to go anywhere. I grabbed a chair and threw it out a glass wall, and I ran. Several vamps tried to get in my way, but the indigo force field protected me, throwing them into walls and smashing furniture.

I ran into the clearing, where smoke tinged yellow filled the air. I glanced back at the house, and decided to take my chances.

I was about twenty feet into it when my adrenaline began to slow, and all I could hear was my heart thudding in my ears. I felt disoriented, not knowing my left from my right. Everything looked the same in the yellow smoke. I stumbled and fell to the ground. I got up again, but couldn't seem to run, and in the attempt fell over again.

Despite the world's spinning, I clawed at the ground, trying to crawl away from the scene. I wouldn't get myself killed today.

"Sleep," a voice crooned. "Sleep, Isabella."

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled. The panic sharpened everything, made me feel just a little more awake. I managed to get on my knees and crawl a little bit faster, before everything seemed to collapse beneath me. My eyes were half-shut, some weight pressing them down, and all I could make out was the yellow smoke. Someone stepped out, and there was a chuckle, and a murmur I couldn't make out.

I felt so weak.

Then the person reached to pick me up. I tried to hit them, but all my attempts did was wave at them. I felt so tired, defeated, weak, useless.

"Nice try, Isabella," the man said. He then picked me up in a bridal carry. By this point, my eyes were forced shut as I attempted to stay conscious. "Don't make me have to use force on you. My boss wants you delivered to him in one piece. Can't have damage."

"Stop, please," I rasped. I was thrown in the back of a car, against the leather seats. The door slammed shut, and I found I couldn't move- I was paralyzed.

"Help." I whispered. "Not fair."

Then it all went black.


	10. Boys of Summer

I awoke strapped to a seat in a helicopter. I was paralyzed, but even if I wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to move anyway. I couldn't even move my neck, so I was stuck just looking at the shotgun seat in front of me. Out of the windshield, I could see that we were in a dark area. A man dressed all in black gear labeled Ravencroft Security unbuckled my restraints.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are entering the Ravencroft Institute," the man said. "Follow our instructions and no harm will come to you. You are to visit Harry Osborn. Your conversation will be monitored by Gustavario Fiers. Understood?"

I tried to move but could barely part my lips. "Yes sir."

"Good," he said. "Come along now."

He had to half drag me down the corridors because my legs just barely managed to move. I was escorted through several different areas with passcodes and checkpoints. I was left very impatient when I was thrown into the ground as a cell door closed behind me. I got to my feet. Harry was sitting in a chair, restrained, with only a grimy mirror facing me.

"Hello, sweetheart." A sly grin crept up his face.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. "I get knocked out and kidnapped and end up here- you owe me an explanation!"

His face fell, and grew into an angry expression. "You weren't supposed to be taken by force."

"Well, why am I here, Harry? Why now?" I demanded with a sigh.

"Can't a guy miss his girlfriend?" he asked.

"Cut the crap," I said. "We both know you want me here for a deeper reason. So spill it."

"You knew who Spider-Man was," he said. "You knew."

"Do you think I wanted you to die?" I cried in disbelief. "I wanted to help you! God, I tried to convince him, but both of you were being stupid! It's not my fault both of you were allergic to communication!"

"He was my last chance!" he cried back. "You knew he was my last shot-"

"Your dad lived a long time!" I reminded him. "And you have tons of money and technology at your fingertips! You were going to succeed! I wouldn't have let you die on me!"

He was silent, but his eyes said it all. Anger at the mention of his father, the insecurities of what I'd revealed, and the confusion that came with being used.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course I wouldn't!" I cried. "I love you, God knows why. It's so hard for you to accept that- that someone loves you not for your money, that someone loves you despite your disease, that someone loves you. Peter loved you too."

He didn't know what to say. So I talked again.

"Was that why some guy kidnapped me in the woods?" I asked. "So we could have a lover's spat about the past?"

"No," he said, as if he finally had a thread to grasp at. "I need a final member for my team."

"What team?"

"Six others-we're going to get revenge on Spider-Man," he said.

"I thought you said that you were getting better," I chastised. "I can't. I'm not going to do that-"

"Well, I figured that much out, sweetheart," he muttered.

I then thought back to Fiers. "Fiers. . . The guy who's monitoring us- he's the one who put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Maybe."

A part of my heart melted. "Harry. He's using you. He's just here for your money and Oscorp and then he too will throw you away!"

He stiffened.

"I don't want anyone to throw you away," I said softly. "I don't want you to be used. I just want you to get better."

There was a sadness. "There was one other thing, Bella."

"What?" I demanded, not sure what else my heart could take.

"I wanted you to be here for this."

"What are you-"

The room went jet black, and I heard the restraints on Harry's chair open, releasing him. He stood, stumbled, and found his way to me just as the floor rumbled, and I tripped, almost falling, if it weren't for his hand around my waist.

"Look, you're sweet, Harry, but breaking out of prison is not a good couples' activity!"

"Says you."

"Says most people," I retorted. I supposed I'd have to go along with this. There was a sound, and Harry pulled me back from the door as it got bashed in. The hallway was illuminated with red emergency lighting.

"Come on," the man said. "We don't have much time."

I don't remember all of it, to be honest. We went through corridors and all sorts of places. I got separated at some point and ended up outside the prison facility, where the cops and reporters were.

"Who are you and why are you here?" A reporter asked as I tried to cover my face with my hand- realizing that I was going to be seen, most likely on live television. "What happened?"

A cop then asked the same question, and I realized that I was going to reveal who I was to the whole world.

"My name's Bella Swan, and I'm Harry Osborn's girlfriend."


	11. Welcome to New York

The police dropped me off in the Oscorp tower. It was too late to send me back to Forks, and they wanted to have me nearby in case they needed another testimonial. I strode into the glass elevator, pressed the button, and waited anxiously. I knew that my bastard boyfriend would be waiting there. It was all a gut feeling, but I knew all the same.

My suspicions were confirmed when Gustavario Fiers was waiting for me in the penthouse suite.

"Hello, Bella," Fiers said. "I'm the new CEO of Oscorp."

"I see," I said as I followed him down the hallway. I found Harry just lounging on the couch. I thought of the Cullens and knew what I would have to ask.

"I need in to Special Projects," I told him.

"Nice to see you too," he replied sarcastically. "Why? You're not interested in joining my team-"

"This isn't about you or me, Harry," I said, sitting down next to him. It was just us for a second, face to face. "I uncovered a plot in Forks from vampires that said they were going to take over the world. I need to stop them. I can try and get one of them to give you immortality, and you can then take animal blood instead of human. But you'll get to live forever. But to do that, I need into Special Projects."

"Back it up," Harry said. "Vampires are real?"

I rolled my eyes. "You create radioactive spiders that mutated with my cousin's blood to make him Superman, but vampires are unrealistic."

"Yes, but immortality," Harry said, his eyes shining. "All for the cost of some animal blood?"

"Well, yes," I said. "But I don't think you'll ever get to have human food again. And you might not ever get to sleep again."

I'd just named two of his favorite things. Since, after all, he hadn't had a hobby in a long time, or at least when I met him he didn't.

He bit his lip. "I'll get you in. I'll teach you how to use the equipment- we can decide the rest later."

"Agreed," I said. "But we don't have time to lose- we've got the end of humanity to prevent."

Before we could keep going, the penthouse phone rang. I grabbed it.

"Hello, welcome to Oscorp," I said in my cheeriest voice.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are you?" Dad demanded.

"I'm staying in the Oscorp penthouse for the night,"I said. "I should be back home tomorrow morning."

"How did you even get to New York without breaking into my bank account?" Dad seethed.

"A friend paid for it," I said, glaring at Fiers. "I'm sorry, Dad, I had to come, I really didn't have a choice-"

"And what's this about being that maniac's boyfriend?" Dad added. "Isabella, I thought you were too smart to date boys like that. He's two years older than you, he's richer than you, he's unstable, and he's a convicted felon! Can't you see what a bad situation that is?"

"I know it is, Dad," I said. "I can't help what we feel-"

"You still have feelings for the maniac?" Dad practically screamed into my ear. "Bella, he's using you! I don't know what for, but that boy is a cat and you're his mouse! That's it, when you get back into Forks, I'm sending you into counseling!"

"Dad, I've got this under control," I said. "I took that self-defense class, and I know you never saw that Spider-Man footage, did you?"

"What do you mean?" Dad asked.

"I faced off against my boyfriend and won," I said with a casual shrug. "I might be a damsel in distress, but I can handle this."

"Look here, Isabella-"

"I've got to go. I love you Daddy. Bye." I slammed the phone down.

"Your dad?" Harry asked.

"He didn't even know that I had a boyfriend, much less you," I explained.

A sly grin grew up his face. "I was your dirty little secret."

"What can I say? You bring out the bad girl in me," I said. I then got to my feet. "Come on, humanity isn't going to save itself."

"Alright then," Harry said, and he got to his feet with me and looked to Fiers. "We need in."

"Understood," Fiers said, with a peculiar look in his eye. "Follow me, then."


	12. Supergirl

It didn't take long. The elevator doors swung open to reveal a hallway lit in green with all sorts of tech beyond my wildest dreams. It required a certain reverence, in the way I walked as I tried to look at all of it, sizing it up for my uses. I would need an exo-suit that would make up for my fragility. I needed strength and speed to take them down, and I figured a flamethrower would probably kill them, since fire kills literally everything.

"First things first," I said. "Fire-based weapons- do you have any?"

"Of course."

"Good, because that's the only thing that I'm ninety-six percent sure will kill them," I said.

A smile flickered onto his face. "We have several fire-grenades and a flamethrower."

"Great," I said. "I'll take that, and then an exo-suit- one that can make up for a severe strength and speed difference."

"We already have those," he said. "What do you think we used to make the Goblin suit?"

"Do you have anything that would fit me?" I asked.

He smirked. "I invited you onto the team, so we had one made up back in December."

"Of course you did," I said, thankful for once for my boyfriend's super-villainy. "Where is it?"

"It's over there."

He pointed to a display case with the only female exo-suit in the room. I walked over to it. It was black, naturally, and looked lithe and powerful, like a big cat. Harry punched in the access codes, and the glass slid into the walls. I took apart the bits and pieces and put it on. It fit like a glove, like this was the body I'd needed my entire life. I felt so strong, so fast.

"This is amazing, Harry," I said, a smile on my face. He smiled back, genuinely. I stepped down into the main hallway. "I just need some fire-grenades, the flamethrower, and then all I need is a way back Forks. After I visit, that is."

His expression transformed into one of monstrous anger. "You're asking Spider-Man for help."

"I'm asking my cousin for help," I corrected. "This has nothing to do with what I feel about you. But I need all the help I can get- and you need to stay here- at least, I think Mr. Fiers would say that you do."

"Yes," Fiers said, looking uncomfortable with the exchange.

"And Peter needs to know about the vampires- there are lots of them," I said, drawing closer. "I still love you, Harry. You've always known that."

There was a conflict in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine." He sighed. "You'd do it no matter what I thought."

"He's my cousin. He's pretty much the only family I can rely on," I said. "You and I both know that's worth fighting for."

"Perhaps we can hurry this up," Fiers said impatiently.

"Yes, I need the fire," I said. Harry found it, and pulled out something else. A long, spiky hover board.

"For the ride home," he said.

"Thanks," I said, not knowing what else there really was to say. I then kissed him. I knew this might be the last time I'd see him. Then I took to the skies, to find Peter.


End file.
